minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hexis Prime
Hexis Prime is a Minecraftian core world and the former capital of the Confederacy. Thousands of years since its colonization, the planet has become an ecumenopolis. History Colonization In 8,000 AS, the United Human Government successfully developed technology that allowed faster-than-light or even slipspace travel. They first terraformed one of the planets in the Hexis system. This world would later be known as Hexis Prime. After a few months of terraforming, the UHG ordered the emigration of 8 billion humans to this star system. Leaving the UHG Though the new inhabitants thrived in their new home, many of them were angry at the UHG for forcing them to leave the Sol system. Others hated the UHG for their weak military and corrupt civilian government. 439 years later, the inhabitants of the Hexis system broke away from the UHG, and founded the Minecraftian Confederacy. They were not the only ones, as multiple other extrasolar colonies violently broke away from the UHG out of spite. The Forceful Crusade Both the UHG and the Hexis government waited for 2 centuries, before sending multiple warfleets to the surrounding systems. While the UHG struggled to reclaim many of its former colonies, the newly formed Confederacy had little issue reclaiming. While the UHG tried using diplomacy and only using violence as a last resort, the Confederates chose to attack first, or at least threaten a planetary governor with warfare, which many fringe colonies were not prepared for. Only 1 government, the Revian Empire, is noted to have sided with the Confederacy willingly. Notch-Herobrine War During the war, a large portion of the Confederate military came from Hexis Prime, due to its rapidly growing population. Due to the increasing amount of mob attacks and alien refugees, the Confederate High Council prohibited non-humans from landing on Confederate worlds. This resulted in many Confederates becoming xenophobic and sometimes even aggressive towards other species. Entering the Union In 15,482 AS, Notch traveled to Hexis Prime to discuss a peace treaty with Darius Melsen, head of the Confederate High Council. It was here where Notch admitted that he hated the state of the UHG, and wanted to merge both factions. As a result, the Confederacy was dissolved, and every inhabited world in the Hexis system soon became a core world of the new Minecraftian Union. Physical Description Government Hexis Prime was originally the capital world of the old Minecraftian Confederacy. As a result, the inhabitants followed a strict form of plutocracy, where the more powerful and wealthier individuals made political and military decisions. After the dissolution of the Confederacy, the plutocratic leaders were immediately deposed, and replaced by a planetary governor and a smaller board of advisers. The planetary governor and his advisers would be appointed for life, and elected by merit and knowledge rather than wealth and social status. Hexis Prime also had multiple representatives serving in the Senate. Topography Upon discovery, Hexis Prime was a barren desert world with little vegetation. However, the planet's atmosphere proved to be breathable. After a few months of minor terraforming, the planet became lush and green. However, as millennia passed, cities would grow larger, eventually causing the planet to become an ecumenopolis. During the days of the Confederacy, little was done to stop the pollution in the atmosphere. When the Union took over, Notch ordered the installment of multiple atmospheric processing devices, allowing the atmosphere to become fully breathable again. Gallery Minecraft - New Abaddon.jpg|The surface of Hexis Prime Category:Worlds Category:Places Category:Planets Category:Union Canon Category:Minecraftian Union Planets